3639 BBY
The following events took place in '3639 BBY. ' The Year Humble Beginnings This was the year that saw the formation of the Last Resort, four individuals forced to flee Tatooine for angering Teemo the Hutt. Deciding that they were done running after saving the residents of New Meen on Ryloth, they chose to take the fight straight to Teemo. Knowing he was too powerful to target immediately they struck at elements of his criminal empire first. They would later slay him atop his own throne, though this would prove to be just the beginning of their adventures. T3-N5 was started up in the latter months of the year aboard The Exodus, Nox spending many weeks constructing him, after discovering parts for an astromech aboard the ship following their flight from Mos Shuuta. This year would also witness the first death of a party member, K'ruhk taking his own life while trying to destroy Whitefang's belongings. The group would uncover the Tomb of Astraxha on Duro, and acquire the services of five droids - an Archival unit, a Protocol droid, and three additional Astromechs. The group began to make names for themselves just when the Great Galactic War resumed, the treaty between Republic and Empire shattered as open war begins in orbit over Corellia. Dirakan, initially freed it seemed by the actions of the Last Resort, is placed under a strict Imperial occupation, scattering the tribes and forcing Tuka's Pirates to flee. Due to this, and feeling lost, Duna signs up with the crew, at least until her homeworld is liberated. A New Home Following co-ordinates given by their ally Mudan Tellik, the group journeyed to the ancient borders of Hutt Space, re-discovering a long forgotten space station, the Besradii Nova, seemingly empty of life. Clearing the main rooms of threats, as well as uncovering the apparent catalyst behind its abandonment, they declared it their headquarters. Leaving Nox's astromechs aboard to work with the central computer on repairs, they also message close allies to see if they wanted to take part in their new venture. The Hunt For The Relics Begins Before the events on the station, Mudan had also revealed to them that their ally and 'co-ordinator' of sorts, Maru Jakkar had been attacked on Duro by an unknown enemy, Mudan having been able to rescue only Maru from the slaughter. Impressing upon the group what this meant, he urged them forward to track down the co-ordinates revealed by the Holomap uncovered from the vaults down below. Their first port of call was a rogue moon that was currently in the void between solar systems, where they discovered a fearsome foe, and a figure who could well be behind the attacks on Duro. Before the Party continued on their searches for these artifacts, Whitefang requested to return home and claim the life of the beast that killed his family, and after much preparation and rigorous trials to earn the right to even hunt it, the beast was slain in its own arena after a vicious brawl. The Scanner Vault The group then headed to Froz as their next destination, unsure of what awaited them there. They discovered something truly horrifying, a simulation lab that sought negative emotions to power itself. Imprisoned within were countless individuals from across the galactic timeline, thrust into constant simulation to test them out against each other. However, in more recent years the system has gone haywire, the AI present creating abominations of flesh and metal. The group freed the prisoners and brought down a majority of the facility, before fleeing to the surface with their new allies. Greeted by the seeming architect of their recent woes, and competitor for the artifacts, they barely escaped with their minds intact. Losing a week of time during their madness, as if held in stasis the entire time, they emerged to see the locals massacred by their own hands, driven mad by their foe for unknown reasons. They then began the process of truly rebuilding the Besradii Nova, setting out a business plan for the near future... Where To Go? This plan would be put on hold following a botched infiltration on Dac in pursuit of the third artifact. Not only had they arrived too late to secure the device, revealed to be the entire facility itself, but both Hikaru and Vesh fell to darker impulses and defected (for varying reasons) to the side of their enemies. Tira and Yeni were left alone on Agamar, unsure of their future. Though Vesh would later return, revealing he only switched to keep an eye on Hikaru, Hikaru stated his desire to remain due to unexpected kinship with his new allies. This shatters trust between the group members, with Tira hit especially hard and growing closer to her old crewmates as a result. Mudan revealed that via work with Vraeso Dind and the archivists, they were able to crack the navicomputer even without the devices from Dac. Within the final entry for a planet called Oro IX, a holomessage from Queen Astraxha played, pleading for whoever was foolish enough to get this far to destroy the last device. What it contained was something far more dangerous - weapons of a bygone age. She had first found this device on Oro, and through it the other facilities, using what knowledge she considered alright to uplift her people and make them ready for the 'wars to come', namely the later Mandalorian Wars. However, she also used it to helped prepare her children for her possible failure - as she delved down to destroy Drol'kar and wipe out any trace of his empire. With this last message, the scope of her mission was truly revealed: not only has she failed in killing him, but her children were manipulated into a civil war that ultimate destroyed her planet and her people. The Sand Steps After helping free Dirakan from occupation, killing Moff Vandon in the process, the group then chases this final artifact. They find a desiccated planet, bereft of life and seemingly the force itself. Great sandstorms barrel across the desolate landscape, ancient settlements buried beneath centuries of sand. They push forward to a large pyramid at the center of one of these cities, finding remnants of civilization and individuals frozen in stone. The pyramid itself was home to a trial of spirit, nearly claiming the group's new ally Kodac, as the planet itself seemed to mess with the minds of all present, making many question their realities. Upon entering the final room, they find the artifact to be a device containing the consciousness of an ancient entity, the 'Last of the Infinite'. He revels in his knowledge, of things long forgotten, and he bemoans the state of the galaxy and his own lot in unlife - the acolytes that tended to him twisted and corrupted his teachings into a symbol that he was not, until they were devoured by another unknown entity and he was left alone. Freeing the device from the stone, he thanks them and affirms his willingness to travel with them, only for Hikaru to reappear and steal the device in the chaos that followed. A New Year Returning to the station both hurt and more determined then ever, the Party called an emergency council meeting. Yeni departed to pursue his own mission, while the former enemy-turned-tentative-ally Jido Cen set out to find like-minded allies as well. Stating that they are essentially back to square one, Vesh pushed for a concrete plan to combat this clear threat. Though they don't have the power source or the scanning tech, they do have the Munitions Vault contents and now this font of knowledge in the last artifact. Thus, neither the Party or this still-unknown enemy will be at full power. Deciding to take a year to fully prepare, the group agreed to delve into researching this enemy, pursuing jobs and allies to build up their own strength until they feel confident they can actually combat this threat. Events * The Last Resort (then known simply as the Party) forms on Tatooine. * New Meen is liberated on Ryloth. * The events within the Tomb Of Astraxha take place. * Occupation of Dirakan begins. * Great Galactic War resumes. * The Reclamation Of The Besradii Nova begins. * The Great Grey One is slain on Selonia. * The Underworld War is mentioned. * The Froz Simulation Vault is disrupted. ** Their enemies, the Unknown Sith Faction, is revealed. * The Munitions Vault on Dac is infiltrated. * The Party splits. ** Unknown Master is seen again. * Occupation of Dirakan is ended. * The Temple of the Lost Dog on Oro IX is found. ** Hikaru steals the final artifact, leaving the tally 2:2. * The Party decide to forge a year-plan to learn of and help combat this grand threat. Wars * The Underworld War (currently ongoing) * The Hunt For The Relics Battles * The Last Resort vs. Teemo's Empire ** Escape from Mos Shuuta ** Liberation of New Meen ** The attack on Teemo's Palace * The Raid on the Imperial InstallationEpisode 10Episode 11 * The Prison MassacreEpisode 13 * Clash Over Corellia * Occupation of Dirakan * Mission to the Besradii Nova * The Clash on the Rogue Moon * Skirmish in the Spineyard * Mayhem on Froz * Attack On Nar-Keri * Munitions Vault Infiltration Births * T3-N5 aboard the ExodusEpisode 11 Deaths * On Tatooine ** Vorn ** TrexEpisode 1 ** Teemo the HuttEpisode 6 * On Ryloth ** Angu DrombbEpisode 3 * In Mesekae's Hangar ** K'ruhk * In the Tomb of Astraxha ** Guardsman Ral Terros ** Drol'kar * On Duro ** Rodian Bounty Hunter ** Droid Bounty Hunter * On the Rogue Moon ** Lord Prakiss * On Nar Shaddaa ** Urunok (allegedly) * On Selonia ** 4 Bounty Hunters ** The Great Grey One * On Froz ** Numerous villagers * On Dac ** Bux Surri ** Thulgul Nokod ** Representative Trosoi ** Kavo References Category:Year